Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 071
ゲームチャンプ！ テトラン | romaji = Vāsasu Gēmu Chanpu! Kyodai Senkan Tetoran Hasshin | japanese translated = VS Game Champ! Giant Battleship Tetran Takes Off | episode number = 71 | japanese air date = February 8, 2006 | english air date = October 6, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Big Core | animation director = Chan Woong Lee }} "Duel Fellas", known as "VS Game Champ! Giant Battleship Tetran Takes Off" in the Japanese version is the seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on February 8, 2006 and in the United States on October 6, 2006. Summary Chazz Princeton speaks to Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte via cell phone. The latter says he can make the Society of Light's white dorm an official Duel Academy dorm, if someone from the Society can defeat Jaden Yuki, with the Slifer Red dorm's destruction at stake. Chazz chooses Lorenzo, the former world champion of the "Shooting Game" to Duel Jaden. Alexis Rhodes lures Jaden to a planetarium in the white dorm, where the Duel takes place. Lorenzo plays a Boss Rush deck and overpowers Jaden in the early stages of the Duel. He later reveals that Sartorius offered to make Lorenzo a Pro League Duelist if he could defeat Jaden. Ultimately however, he loses. As punishment, Sartorius suppresses Lorenzo's personality and dyes his hair white, giving him no autonomy of his own and putting him under complete Society control. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Lorenzo Turn 1: Lorenzo Lorenzo draws "Armored Core" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/2000) in Attack Position. He then Sets three cards. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper". Now when an "Elemental Hero" battles a monster whose ATK is higher, that Elemental Hero will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. "Burstinatrix" attacks "Armored Core". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Burstinatrix": 1200 → 2200/800). "Burstinatrix" destroys "Armored Core" (Lorenzo 4000 → 3100). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Burstinatrix": 2200 → 1200/800). Lorenzo then activates his face-down "Alert" to allow himself to activate his face-down "Boss Rush". Now when a "B.E.S." monster is destroyed, Lorenzo can Special Summon another one from his Deck during the End Phase, however Lorenzo will be unable to Normal Summon or Set monsters. Jaden then Sets a card. He then activates "Climax Hour". Now if Jaden draws a monster during his 3rd Draw Phase after the activation of "Climax Hour", he can Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Lorenzo then activates his face-down "Cyber Summon Blaster". Now when Lorenzo Special Summons a Machine-type monster, Jaden will take 300 damage. On Jaden's End Phase, Lorenzo activates the effect of "Boss Rush" to Special Summon "B.E.S. Tetran" (1800/2300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Jaden 4000 → 3700). Turn 3: Lorenzo Lorenzo draws "Shield Recovery" and subsequently activates it to put three counters on "Tetran" (Counters of "B.E.S. Tetran": 0 → 3). Lorenzo then activates the effect of "Tetran" (Counters of "B.E.S. Tetran": 3 → 2) to remove a counter from itself and destroy "Skyscraper". "Tetran" attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 3700 → 3100). At the end of the Damage Step, "Tetran" loses a counter due to its third effect (Counters of "B.E.S. Tetran": 2 → 1). Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, letting him draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Element Sword", equipping it to "Sparkman". Now if the equipped monster battles a monster who has a different attribute than the equipped monster's attribute, the equipped monster gains 800 ATK during the Damage Step. "Sparkman" attacks "Tetran". The effect of "Element Sword" activates ("Sparkman": 1600 → 2400/1400). Due to the second effect of "Tetran", it's not destroyed (Lorenzo 3100 → 2500). At the end of the Damage Step, "Tetran" loses a counter due to its third effect (Counters of "B.E.S. Tetran": 1 → 0). After the Damage Step, the effect of "Element Sword" expires ("Sparkman": 2400 → 1600/1400). "Bubbleman" attacks "Tetran". "Tetran" destroys "Bubbleman" (Jaden 3100 → 2100). Since "Tetran" battled a monster without a counter, it's destroyed at the end of the Damage Step due to its last effect. On Jaden's End Phase, Lorenzo activates the effect of "Boss Rush" to Special Summon "B.E.S. Crystal Core" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Jaden 2100 → 1800). Turn 5: Lorenzo Lorenzo draws. He then activates the final effect of "Crystal Core" to switch "Sparkman" to Defense Position. "Crystal Core" attacks and destroys "Sparkman". Since "Crystal Core" battled a monster without a counter, it's destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. On Lorenzo's End Phase, Lorenzo activates the effect of "Boss Rush" to Special Summon "Big Core" (2300/1100) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Jaden 1800 → 1500). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/300) in Attack Position. "Grand Mole" attacks "Big Core". Battle Damage is calculated (Jaden 1500 → 100), but Jaden then activates the effect of "Grand Mole" to return both battling monsters to their owners' hands.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" activates and sends both monster's back to the owner's hand without applying damage calculation. Jaden sets a card. Turn 7: Lorenzo Lorenzo draws "Stage Select". Lorenzo's hand contains "Riryoku Field", "Moai Interceptor Cannons" and "Pot of Avarice". Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Call" to place "Elemental Hero Neos" on top of his Deck. Lorenzo then activates "Stage Select" to shuffle Jaden's Deck and place "Mystical Space Typhoon" on top of his own. Lorenzo intends to activate "Mystical Space Typhoon" on his next turn to destroy "Boss Rush" which will allow him to Normal Summon monsters again. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". Since Jaden drew a monster three turns after he activated "Climax Hour", he Special Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions. "Neos" attacks directly (Lorenzo 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes